Recent heavy duty tires mounted on trucks, buses, and the like maintain the shape of the tread portion due to the tires having a low aspect ratio and having a circumferential reinforcing layer disposed in the belt layer. The circumferential reinforcing layer is a belt ply having a belt angle that is substantially 0° with respect to the tire circumferential direction, and is disposed laminated on a pair of cross belts. The technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Nos. 4642760, 4663638 and 4663639 relates to conventional pneumatic tires that are configured in this manner. Suppressing tears in a shoulder land portion is a problem with pneumatic tires.